A Parting Gift
by Amarantha Paiva Re
Summary: Shunned from birth by her parents, shunned by her clan because of her gender, and shunned by the world for her apparent lack of talent. How can one so small and insignificant hold the key to the future? Non-massacre. ItachixSakura
1. Parting Gift

Okay, so this story is going to contain some cross-over's from Vampire Knight. Some slight minor details but they'll helps create the story so…meh. I hope you all enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although I do take credit for the plot in my story.

**Chapter 1- Parting Gift**

The maternity ward of Konoha's hospital was filled with the gentle murmur of quiet conversation, the occasional pitter-pattering of hurried feet, and the scream of a mother in birth.

The birthing had started at roughly ten hours ago in the middle of a congratulatory feast for the happy parents as the due date drew nearer. But unforeseen circumstances arose when the mother clenched her swollen stomach with shaking hands and began to gasp for air. It appeared the birthing wasn't waiting any longer.

Now, immediate family stood outside the delivery room while the parents inside struggled to bring their child into the world. Another hour passed until the sounds of a squalling child and the mournful sobs of the mother reached everyone's ears.

Confusion overtook them as they contemplated why was the mother crying when her child was safe and alive? Answers arrived in the form of a ruffled and tearstained father holding a crying bundle wrapped in white cotton in his arms half-heartedly and without tenderness. And when he addressed the small crowd his voice was laden with sorrow and shame.

" W-we had twins. But one was stillborn."

The head of their clan and their brother by marriage spoke with a detached air. " Do you have a son?"

The father simply shook his head and shifted his still crying cargo. "No, our son is dead."

His wife's step-sister touched a hand to her mouth in shock before rushing into the delivery now turned mourning room where her little sister lay crying with a white clothed and unmoving child in her arms. Soon the room was filled with crying wives and reassuring husbands.

All but the actual father and a small boy of five stood outside of the room.

The child tilted his head and regarded the man quizzically, his midnight black and silky hair falling softly to one side of his face. Shouldn't his uncle be grateful that one of his children was still alive? Did it really matter that much that the child remaining was a girl?

Speaking of said child reminded him that she was still crying rather loudly. No doubt hungry and seeking the warmth and comfort every newborn was supposed to receive. The father apparently found the crying annoying enough to come out of the daze he was in and look down at the child with obvious distaste and contempt.

Seeing the boy for perhaps the first time the man shifted his bundle and held it out to the boy. A gesture that screamed more than words.

The five year old merely took the squirming and screaming babe and went to sit in one of the chairs surrounding the waiting room. He watched silently as his uncle turned and went immediately into the room of mourners.

Watching the man's retreating back he realized belatedly that the crying had stopped. Looking down for the first time at the face that had inadvertently caused such pain his heart was immediately captured.

A small heart shaped face complimented by round rosy cheeks and a head covered in soft pink hair so fine it almost looked silver. Her little hands were drawn close to chest in fists so tiny they could fit into the palm of his hand. This little girl lying so innocently in his arms was the epitome of purity in his eyes.

Why could such a small and warm face cause such rejection in face of such a crisis?

And then it happened, the thing that would forever change his life and dictate the rest of hers. Black eyes widened into saucers at the sight of two small blood colored eyes with the symbol of a six-pointed star dominating the center.

Staring blearily at the young boy the girl child began to gurgle and squirm waving around her chubby little arms jerkily, as babies tend to do. Still entranced at the impossible sight beneath him the boy brought up the hand not currently holding the child's head and placed his index finger in range of her fists. Almost immediately upon contact the girl's hands wrapped tightly around is exposed finger and continued to stare up at the dark figure above her making small noises of content.

But just when the stars began to spin slowly, drawing him in even more, the spell was broken by his father coming to stand before him. Snapping his head up at the approaching figure he instinctually drew the child closer to him in such a way that his father couldn't see her face without demanding it.

"We're going home. You're mother is staying to console your aunt." Glancing down at the small child in his son's arms he scoffed. " Give that to one of the nurses and we'll be on our way. It is a shame that the girl wasn't the one to die instead." He turned to walk back to the still mourning room. "Let us hope again that your mothers coming child is also a boy to make up for this loss."

At his father's cold word's something in the boy broke. Still holding the baby tenderly he watched as people he had known all his life cast her away to be something ashamed of. This precious bundle in his arms that had him thoroughly enchanted was now looked upon as an ugly smear upon their great clans name. The injustice of it all had him clutching the baby almost defensively to his chest.

A few nurses and the doctor made their way into the already packed room and spoke condolences and began to usher the bulk of the crowd out. No one even glanced at the still alive child now sleeping softly in his arms, and something else broke inside of him.

The door to the room began to close, barring any passing eyes from the happenings inside, but not before the boy heard the beginnings of the conversation.

"Is there any chance of another child in the future?"

"It is possible Mr. Uchiha. But with the vaginal tearing and difficulty of the birth I'd warn against any future pregnancies. It's a miracle your daughter was born alive at all."

He didn't hear anything else as the door finally clicked shut.

A nurse eventually came to try to take the child away but he refused to hand her over. He refused to hand over such a small and undeserving babe to a cold and heartless world that didn't even want her. A world that didn't even know what a miracle she really was. How could they throw away one of their greatest gifts?

He knew what her eyes meant in a world such as theirs. He knew what would befall her if her gift fell into hands that would use her and morph her into yet another living weapon. Being the only son to the clan head he knew all about it because he already lived it.

And that was not a life he would wish on anyone, especially not someone as fragile as this child.

A firm resolution began to sink into place as he continued to hold warm and softly breathing child in his arms. He would protect this girl from the cruelties that would befall her. He'd make sure that no one ever found out about her gift before she was old enough to understand the significance of her own existence and keep all those who would use her at bay. He'd make sure no one would ever even look at her because they'd be too busy looking at him. Yes, he'd become the prodigy his father wanted so badly. And he'd divert their attention to him so that she could go on living peacefully for as long as fate would allow.

The sound of the door opening snapped him from his daze. His father was striding towards him again and looking distastefully at the sleeping child still resting in his arms.

" I thought I told you to give that thing to a nurse."

He bowed his head in mock shame. " Yes father."

The man grunted. " Do it and let's go."

The boy stood up slowly, still clutching the child to him gently, and made his way to one of the nurses now exiting the room. Handing the child over, albeit reluctantly, he watched as the nurse strode away further into the hospital before turning to follow his father.

At the lobby the old and wizened receptionist smiled sadly while bidding them goodbye, "Good night Fugaku-sama, Itachi-san."

Striding through the automatic doors he stopped to glance one last time at the glowing building.

"Come along Itachi." His father's voice made him turn around and continue on his way.

That day, Itachi lost most of his innocence, but he also gained a goal in life that would change he will of the future.

Now please dear god! Review! Do you like it? Yay, Nay?


	2. Growing Gift

Okay, first of all I would like to thank everyone who actually gave some input. Second I have made some significant changes. **Mikoto and Sakura's mother are now stepsisters** so no more too-close-for-comfort incest going on. I know they were only cousins but apparently even being that close is a no-no for many readers. Meh, I'm flexible on that subject so it really doesn't matter. As long as my plot stays the same I really don't care. Now please read and enjoy the coming chaos!

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 2- Growing Gift**

Idle chatter and rancorous laughter filled the air surrounding the clan head's house. Clinking plates, scraping chairs, and the rampaging sound of little feet added to the noise in such a way that it gave outsiders all the information they needed to conclude that a gathering was being held. And if the sounds weren't telling enough the front of the rather grand home was littered with blue and red streamers and balloons encompassing a grand sign with an emblazoned number '6.'

All this information conjoined to conclude that the people were gathered to celebrate a birthday.

The petite figure of a girl child no more then six years of age herself stood outside of the great abode looking lost and forlorn. Slightly quivering in wake of what had just happened she could do no more than stare at the doors that had just been slammed in her face, rejecting her completely.

Her big soulful emerald eyes began to mist and tear put she promptly bit her lower lip to fight the urge to let them fall. She must be strong. She had promised never to cry when he was away. She had _promised _him.

But it was so hard to keep her self in check when all her hopes at finally being accepted had come crashing down around her. She had tried so hard to please all of them and still it wasn't enough. It was never enough.

Sniffling softly she turned and began to make her way towards home, even if it was empty since her parents were still inside enjoying the party. Lips beginning to tremble at the unfairness of it all she began to run in hopes of quenching the oncoming tears.

As she dashed down the streets of the Uchiha compound, long pink hair trailing like wings behind her, no one stopped her or even spared her a glance. They all knew who she was, and thus they didn't care when one of their own children raced through the streets fighting tears. To everyone she passed she was nothing more then an annoyance that brought a sneer of disgust to their faces.

She was _nothing_ to them.

Her small body suddenly pitched forward, falling hard onto the unforgiving land owned by her brethren. Pain seared where her skin, now torn, began to leak it's own crimson tears.

Finally, panting harshly through the agony caused to both her mind and body, she allowed the salty liquid spill down her face. Her pale complexion, now red and tearstained, she let loose the cries that had been building inside of her ever since the door slid shut in her face.

No one came at the sounds of her crying, because her anguish concerned no one.

Alone.

She was all alone.

Two strong pale hands grasped her under the arms, gently pulling her to her feet. Then they tenderly and patiently began to brush aside her falling tears, for there were many.

Blearily gazing upon her savior the young girl couldn't stop new tears from springing forth.

"I'm s-sorry I couldn't keep m-my promise." Her words were shaky and erratic due to her bodies racking sobs.

The figure before her merely quirked their lips into what many would call a smirk and patted the girl on her head like the child she was. "I'm glad you tried to stay strong, but I would have never made you promise if I knew how much it would hurt you in the end." After saying this the person pulled the girl into a loose but warm hug, trying through actions to convey just how sorry they were.

Fisting her pale shaking hands into the person's shirt the girl gradually began to calm. Finally, she let go of now bunched shirt to look the person in the eye. "I thought you weren't supposed to be back until next week Itachi-nii."

He nodded sagely at her question. "Yes, that was the supposed allotted time to complete my mission. But my mother was rather _adamant_ about being here for my otouto's birthday. My father also urged me to finish the mission as quickly as I could." Itachi's voice grew colder at his last statement.

The tilted her head quizzically, a move she had learned from watching cats. "Itachi-nii, do you not like your father?"

His body tensed at her innocent statement. Had he really been so open with his loathing for his sire that even _she_, this pure and naïve little girl, had understood instinctually? Perhaps he was becoming too open around her with his true feelings. After all, being a cold prodigal son all day even he needed someplace to unwind and let life pass him by for a while. And she was that place. His haven. His breath of freedom.

He remembered the day he made the promise. The day the haze around his young eyes was lifted and he saw the world for what it really was. He had no more delusions about what his purpose was to his clan. What his life meant to his parents. He was nothing more then the most highly refined weapon made of blood and bone. Bred from the most azure blood there was to maintain the perfect pedigree. Honed by masters of every kind, be they flesh or steel. No, he held no such delusions that he actually meant something to anyone beyond the genius he was revered as.

"Itachi-nii?"

Obsidian eyes cleared to see the round and worried face of his hope staring up at him worriedly. Smiling a true smile that only ever graced this child, he bent down and picked up. Hoisting her onto his shoulders too quick for her too catch on he waited with baited breath. Feeling her petite body hunch over his head, small hands grabbing his fore head protector and skinny legs clenching around his neck, he smirked in satisfaction as she squealed in delight.

"Are you alright now Sakura?"

He felt her nod her head adamantly. "I'm glad you're home safe Itachi-nii."

Nodding his own head in thanks to her sentiments ha began to walk towards his home, where his presence was so greedily needed. Turning his thoughts away from that road of thought he remembered something that had been bothering him greatly.

"Sakura?" Feeling her body shift to attention he continued. "Why were you crying?"

She became rigid with the memory of why she was running in the first place. Gulping and clenching her hands even tighter onto his Konoha headband she answered. "I went to Sasuke-kun's birthday party with my parents. When we got there I was sent to play with the other kids while my parents went to greet your parents. But, since none of the kids like me very much they refused to play with me. I tried to please them but everything I did was wrong and finally Sasuke-kun got mad and threw me out. He said I wasn't allowed near him because I was dirty. Because I wasn't a _real_ Uchiha." She sniffled slightly, but managed to keep the tears at bay. " I'm sorry I broke my promise. I said I wouldn't cry while you were away on your mission. And I tried! I did, but it was _so_ hard when no one would play with me. And then I was-I was rejected. _Again_."

Itachi s was scowling by the end of her story. His foolish little otouto had hurt her with his words again. And this time he had done it while knowingly aiming for where he knew it hurt her most. This was why he hated leaving on missions. Because she was always hurt when he wasn't there to protect her from her own family. As long as he was next to her she was untouchable. But as soon as he was out the gates she was fair game and he knew it, which was why he despised going on missions. However there was nothing he could do since they were maddeningly frequent and he was always being pushed by his father and the council to push himself more and more.

He could only protect her if he was a prodigy. And as long as he was a prodigy he had to keep feeding her to the wolves. It was insane and unfair but it was the only way in the long run. After all, he was the only one who saw her for what she truly was and, thus, the responsibility fell on him to protect this child of brightness born into ma world of impurity. But in the end he knew the truth. She was also his only refuge in a clan that would have used him with or without his need to protect her. His light and the only one he would ever allow to see who he was behind all of the fallacy's placed on him by his father and the council.

They **both** needed each other to survive in this messed up world filled with shadow. And thus he was eternally grateful he had _seen_ her that fateful day, six years ago. Because without her he might have truly been devoured by the horrors and sins of that existed around him.

Raising his right hand Itachi ruffled his pastel locks in a comforting gesture. "I'm sorry too Sakura. You shouldn't have to be that strong yet, but sometimes life just won't wait. Now come on, let's clean up those knees and elbow and then get you home." Placing both his hands on her small thighs he held her to his shoulders firmly. "Hold onto me tightly now Sakura. We're taking the high road."

And with that he leapt onto the roof above their heads and hurried home with a happily giggling Sakura holding onto his head for dear life.


	3. Traing Gift: Part 1

Sorry people. College is a real doozie. But here is the third chapter with the fourth hot on its heels. Hope you all enjoy it. Oh, and thanks for all of the encouragement. I appreciate all of your support.

Disclaimer: Do know own Naruto, but damn, do I wish I did.

**Chapter 3 – Training Gift: Part 1**

The warm days of summer were gradually becoming cooler with the encroaching promise of Autumn. That meant another year was slowly coming to a close. That meant another year-end exam was drawing closer and closer. And that meant that her days at the academy were numbered if she wasn't able to awaken her Sharingan.

Which was an impossible endevour, she knew, but it was all that kept her going. If she didn't make Genin soon she would be forced into young lady training where her individuality would be shot and her ideals would be beaten out of her. She knew what it meant to receive that kind of training. She knew that if she was to take that road all that would be waiting for her was an arranged marriage and getting to be a baby maker. And probably more scorn. Oh yeah, that was the life _she_ wanted.

That was why, for her, this next exam meant life or death. There was no way in hell she was getting married to a man who didn't like anything about her but her families name, even if she was the black sheep of the family.

Her mother was all but salivating at the idea of getting back into good graces if she married her daughter off for a political marriage at the orders of the council. Her father would do anything it took for him to not be disgraced any longer. And if that meant marriage to the highest bidder than so be it. And seeing as marriage wasn't on her to do list that kind of put a dampener on things.

She wanted to become a kunoichi. Her parents wanted her married and gone. Not really the best situation for a girl to grow up in.

But she wasn't complaining because her only ally had struck a deal with her parents. The proposal: If Sakura makes Genin at the age of ten, then she gets the chance to become a kunoichi. If not, she will immediately be sent to the school for young ladies, no questions asked. A pretty risky proposal, but one she intended to milk for all it was worth. No way was she getting sent to a school like **that**!

The only drawback was that in order to graduate two years earlier than anyone else she needed something extraordinary on her side. The Sharingan. Her family bloodlimit. What all Uchihas were born with. Even her.

Now if only she could find a life-threatening situation that she could inevitably survive she was good. Except those kind of situations didn't exist in the real world. It sucked but it was fact.

The banging on her door promptly drew her our of her thoughts, reminding her that the real world also didn't allow little girls to lay in bed all day thinking. Boo on reality. Seriously, who needed it?

"Sakura! You better not be late for school! Your father and I are paying a lot for you to be there and we don't appreciate when you disgrace us with troublesome behavior. Now get to the academy!" Her mother screeched through the door.

Sakura winced at her words. Oh sure, she had to make her tardiness go and sound like a smear on the _entire_ family name. Again. God she really hated reality.

Rolling out of bed she grabbed a plain red shirt and a pair of tight black shorts. She drew a white skirt over her hips before dashing to her vanity. Pulling the brush through her long pink locks a few times she parted her tresses into two separate pieces. Taking two white ribbons she wrapped one around the top of one tail, keeping it close to her head. Finishing she did the same with the other ribbon. Brushing her pigtails over her shoulders she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Twin pools of emerald and jade reflected on the crystal surface. Dark dusky lashes swept around her almond shaped eyes like delicate half moons, emphasizing the striking colors. Stray strands of wispy pastel hair caressed the sides of her heart shaped face and curled slightly inwards below her chin. Clear, unblemished pale skin threw a sharp contrast to a mouth flushed with the color of a blush. And all of this came together to form one of the Uchiha clan's biggest failures. How stupid.

She had long forgotten what the bite of harmful words felt like, but the rise it got out of her was still present. Verbally abusing her until her will was broken had quite the undesired effects. Instead of being scared of her own shadow and too terrified to say anything she was easily riled and over eager to let people get up and personal with her fists. Her attitude could use some adjusting, but not In the face of insults intended to scar. What was a girl to do when the world was out to get her and the only way to go on was to raise arms and hoist a shield in order to attack and defend? He had taught her that words couldn't harm you if you were willing to let them slide across you like water. The real harm came from a pliant will and an easily shattered mind.

He had taught her where true strength lie.

Scoffing a the sound of hurried footsteps stomping up the stairs she turned and opened her door before her mother could once again pound demandingly on her door. Her mother was slightly taken back by the suddenness of her action but she quickly regained her composure and sneered down at her.

"Your escort is here. Treat him with the respect he deserves. I don't want to hear about you being an annoyance to him, do you understand? Remember, without him you would already be in training to be a proper wife. Be grateful he saw something in you to hone." And with that she tossed Sakura's kunai bag and turned to around to swiftly descend.

Rolling her eyes at her mother's retreating back she strapped her weapons pouch to her right thigh and quickly followed her mother down the stairs. No need to keep her escort waiting.

Closing the front door behind her she finally met the eyes of her only ally. "You know, Its not that I don't appreciate what you've done for me though out my life." Striding to his side she began to walk along side him. "But I'm beginning to get a little tired of being constantly reminded of your '_saintlyness_' by my mother. Oh! And I can't annoy you at all. Because without you I would be a wife in training already."

He snorted softly. "Not supposed to annoy me, eh? It appears your mother was ten years too late."

She scowled up at him. "Why ten?"

He stopped and turned to address her with a smirk. "Because that was about when you started talking." Then he turned and began to walk again.

Sakura stomped her foot angrily and pointed her finger at him. "One of these days I am going to wipe that smug little smirk off of your aristocratic face! Then we'll see who's the one smirking you pompous ass!"

He tsked at her over his retreating shoulder. "Language Sakura. Language."

Huffing she ran back to his side. Glaring at him from the corner of her eyes she began to form a plan for retaliation. Sweeping her gaze from side to side she made sure no one was looking before swiftly elbowing him in the ribs. She heard a soft 'ooph' but didn't stick around to watch his reaction before bolting down the street and away from a now pissed ANBU.

She was only two blocks away from the front doors of the academy when she was lifted off the ground by the scruff of her shirt. Now dangling like a kitten having been caught after doing something bad she pulled out her last weapon. The smile.

"Now Itachi, I know what you might be thinking but I swear to you I was only defending my honor. You were slandering me and I was only retaliating how I saw fit."

His black eyes smoldered back at her causing her to gulp. Okay, maybe she really was screwed this time. You could only pull the tigers tail so many times before he swiped back.

"You should be grateful there wasn't anybody watching, otherwise I would be obligated to punish _you_ accordingly." He promptly released his hold on her and her body became reaquanted with the ground in a very painful way.

Biting back a yelp Sakura glowered back up at him from the pitiful heap she made. Seeing his unwavering stare she sighed resignedly. "Fine, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

He hummed and began to walk towards the academy again. "Come on, you can't be late."

Rising to her feet slowly Sakura followed after Itachi like the chastised fool he made her out to be. But she _swore to god_ he was going to feel her wrath one day!

Arriving at the front doors to the academy Itachi turned to look at her. Giving her a once over he raised one single eyebrow. That look told her everything.

Sighing she bowed her head. "I promise not to pick any fights unless thoroughly provoked and I also promise not to insult your _brother._ 'His pride can't handle it and even you can't save me from the punishment for insulting one of the clan heads sons.' There, you happy." She threw up her arms in agitation.

He simply bowed his head slightly. "That will do for the present. I won't be back for a week at the most, so please get yourself to and from school without any needless distractions. You need to remind yourself before every fight that your parents are just waiting for you to screw up before they pounce and drag you way to that school. Also, keep a lookout for my brother. I have a feeling that this time when I'm gone he's going to confront you and engage you in a physical battle. Don't let him get close enough for this to happen and you'll be fine."

She scoffed. "I'll be fine even without the warning. I can take care of myself Itachi. I am a kunoichi you know."

"Not yet you aren't, and you do not possess the skills to make it through this world by yourself yet. Just head my words for the present and soon you won't have to listen to anyone else but your Hokage ever again." He bowed his head and turned to leave.

"Anyone but you."

He stopped and turned his head back to look at her.

"Anyone but _you_ you mean." She saw his eyes still glazed with confusion.

"Because even when you do become the next Uchiha clan head I'll still listen to you. You are, after all, the only _real_ family I've got."

Itachi turned his head away so she couldn't see the small smile playing at the corners of his mouth and raised his hand to wave goodbye over his shoulder.

To Be Continued…

The next chapter will be a direct follow-up of this chapter so no time jump.

Review! I do listen to good advice and will insert anything my fans direly request!


	4. Traing Gift: Part 2

Hello people! Thanks for all of your support and continuous feedback. Please tell me if the story requires something more and I will be sure to include a portion of it. I hope you like this next chapter! Also, changing to first person, but just for this chapter. I want people to understand Sakura's INNER THOUGHTS! Hint hint. Foreshadowing.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 3 – Training Gift: Part 2**

Class wasn't anything special. Our sensei was a funny man who always lost control of the class and eventually gave up. He really _was _a very good teacher, he was just lacking in the disciplinary section. I mean seriously, the poor guy just made it too easy.

"Neh, Iruka-sensei!"

The older man turned to look at me. "Yes Sakura."

I jerked my head to the left of the classroom where the windows were. "You do realize that all of your precious boys have gone AWOL again right?"

The poor bastard began to stutter and turn green. He looked like he was about to have an episode again, an unforgettable sight really as long as you were a good mile away from the ensuing violence of a crazed teacher. But man, the guy just let these kids walk all over him before he remembered _he was_ the one that held the authority.

I watched as he reigned in his emotions before speaking to me in the most measured and polite tone he could muster. "Thank you Sakura for the observation. I will right back after I apprehend them and drag them back to class."

After he had run out the door I murmured a half hearted, "Good luck." Lord knows he was going to need it because the 'precious boys' in question were in fact the four class troublemakers of our class year that also happened to be in our class; Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Naruto. These guys were relentless in their antics and pranks, but I had to admit, some of the stuff they managed to pull off was pretty impressive.

And now that our sensei was off chasing the four clowns of our class he wasn't going to be back for the rest of the day, and than meant class was unofficially dismissed by the students due to the lack of a teacher. Which also meant I now had a free afternoon to work on my Sharingan! Woot!

Sometimes fate _was_ smiling down on you.

Snatching up my books I jogged over to the bookshelf where our class kept their books and put mine away. I had barely turned towards the door when the front of my body was shoved into the wall, a very hard _concrete_ wall that pushed my cheek against my teeth and sliced it open. As the iron taste of blood filled my mouth I turned to glare at my assailant to see who it was, although I already had a soul deep suspicion.

A porcelain smooth face cut by the finest artist was twisted into a sneer with beautiful coal black eyes glaring hatefully at me. Fine raven hair fell around the face of the first person I ever truly hated in my short life.

"Sasuka-_sama_." I drawled. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

He continued to sneer at me, as if my very presence disgusted him. And I sincerely hoped I disgusted him enough to make him sick to his pretty little stomach.

"Why was my older brother walking you to school again?" I could hear the anger in his voice aimed at me. Well geeze, I had never personally done anything to the kid but he was always acting like I was the bane of his existence. Stupid family and their damn politics.

"Yes, I was walking with Itachi-sama this morning, like I do every morning he's here. He usually picks me up too but he had a mission and won't be back for a while so I guess you're going to take this opportunity to 'show me my place' right?" I used the most empty and void tone I could come up with, hoping it would annoy him enough to leave me alone.

No such luck.

His fist contacted with my face and projected me back into the wall. Knocking my head against the stone I saw black spots crowd my vision for a few seconds before they cleared and the pain rushed along with a stickiness I could feel dripping down the back of my neck. Lifting my hand to the throbbing spot on my head I looked at the bright droplets of red staining my fingers.

Jesus Christ. This fucker had just busted my _head _open!

"You **fucking** prick! I only answered your damn question and you freak out on me. What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Don't talk back to me. You're only a disgraced member of the clan. You mean _nothing._"

Suddenly I had an epiphany.

"_Oh my god_ you're **jealous**!" I laughed in his reddening face. "You're jealous your brother spends more time with _me._"

"I am going to make you regret those words scum!"

And like most arguments we have, this one ended up with a fistfight. And like most of our fights end, a grown up showed up and separated us. But not before I had planted some punches and kicks to his stomach and legs, the only places I _could_ aim because he had too much damn pride to tell on me if someone didn't find out. Otherwise people would notice if the son of a clan head was carrying around a shiner and busted lip.

Strong hands pulled me away from the prick and made sure I couldn't break free and start for him again. Looking up I met the two knowing eyes of our Hokage.

Flushing with shame I looked down at my feet and stood still obediently.

Sasuke was also being held back by a Jounin and was so blinded by rage that threw the only insult he knew would cut me deeply without noticing the ominous figure behind me. "You're not needed here **failure**! You'll never be needed by anybody!"

"**Enough!**"

Sasuke looked up quickly to find the Hokage staring at him disappointedly. "Uchiha Sasuke, I would have thought a young man of your station would not spew such harmful garbage at a fellow clansmen. I expected better from you Sasuke."

Sasuke lowered his head in shame, but not before shooting me a hate filled glare. Prick.

"And you Sakura." I blinked up at him, surprised by his abrupt speech.

"You shouldn't goad him with information you know will rile him. This is as much your fault as it is his. I am tempted to exact some form of punishment, but I think the knowledge of your own wrong doings is enough for the present. If this happens again, however, the punishment will be severe." Then he released me and strode over to the open door before stopping and looking back at me. "And Sakura, _he_ was the one that informed me you might not heed his advice, so you can blame this occurrence on him." Smirking slightly he turned and left, the Jounin following closely behind him.

My left eye began to twitch at the news. " I am going to **kill **_him_."

Sasuke had been watching me ever since the Hokage had left and saw my reaction. Narrowing his eyes he opened his mouth to speak when a crash and resounding thud was heard. Me, Sasuke, and the rest of the students still present whipped our heads around and stared at the four groaning bodies writhing on the floor. It appeared the famous troublemakers hadn't really left at all.

Like I first said, _impressive_.

Naruto was the first to regain his balance and turn to all of us. "H-_hey _guys! Weird day huh?"

I titled my head to the side and grinned. "**That** was ingenious! Which one of you came up with that?"

Naruto pasted that huge grin I was beginning to label his 'trademark grin' and rubbed his hand behind his head in an awkward gesture. "Aw, it was nothing. We only hid in the ceiling while Iruka wasn't looking."

I smirked. "Yeah, but how did you manage to fool a _Jounin_?"

He rolled his eyes and waved absently at me. "Oh, that was nothing. We were only staying as quiet as we possibly could. Me and the guys have had to learn how to hide ourselves well because we're always getting chased."

I laughed at that. "True, but I was asking how _you_ in particular managed to hold your words for this long. I mean, you're not exactly the most patient person I know. Strike that, you're _the _most impatient person I know."

He just grinned unabashedly at me like I had just given him a compliment.

"You're both idiots for all I care."

The snide voice called me back to the situation at hand. Namely Sasuke and his chump ass attitude.

"Well, you know princess, we can't all be thorough bred blue bloods like you. Some of us _want _to have a life beyond the rules of the clan and the council."

He growled back at me.

Naruto chose that moment to speak up. "You know Sasuke, you're a real asshole. How can you treat her like dirt when she's from the same clan as you? I don't get why you always go out of your way to be mean to her."

Sasuke gave me a once over and scoffed. "Baka. Do you **see **what she _looks like_? She's like a freak of human and spring mixed together. Who the hell ever heard of _pink_ hair? All Uchihas are born with black hair and black eyes. And _all_ of us possess the Sharingan. **She** is _not_ an Uchiha. Her father's filthy blood made sure she didn't look like one of us, and her birth made sure she was never excepted as one of us. She's unwanted, a freak of nature that survived when she **should have died in the womb**!"

Rage simmered deep within my skin. I could feel the weight of his words sink in and begin to conjure up the ire sleeping deep inside of me. I sincerely loathed this clan heir standing before me, treating me like a freak and a failure for events that were not in my control. It was a birthing gone wrong _so what_! Lots of babies are stillborn. I was lucky enough to survive and this was the treatment I received? All because I wasn't a fucking BOY!

Thoughts and emotions began to churn and roil inside of me, waking up a presence in my mind that had only been a helping whisper in times of need and was now rousing in a roar of righteous fury.

**I hate this boy.**

_Yes._

**I wish he could bear the weight of everyone's hatred like I do.**

_Yes!_

**I hope he dies!**

_YES!_

**He will die!**

_**YES!**_

Something fiery and liquid hot rushed through my veins as I glared hatefully at the boy before me. I could feel me and the other me gather whatever we had and push it towards a power.

A power we could feel instinctually but not see.

A power we knew could help us with this need for vengeance.

A power that needed to be awakened.

The power to **kill**.

My eyes began to burn with fire as I saw horror, pure unadulterated horror wash over Sasuke's face before my body began to throb and everything went black.

An insistent beeping noise roused me from the deepest sleep I think I had ever had. Blearily opening my eyes a scant centimeter I groaned when the lighting effectively awoke a violent throbbing in my head, particular above and behind both of my eyes. It was _excruciating._

The beeping kicked up a notch as I rolled over and wrapped my arms around my head in a protective gesture that did nothing at all to relieve the pain. Oh **god**, when was it going to end!

"The pain will eventually fade. Just wait for the medic to get back and she'll give you something to dim the headache."

I froze. I'd know that deep baritone anywhere, and the underlying fury riding it. Wincing not from the pain but from the scolding that would undoubtedly be coming, but for what I couldn't yet remember, I rolled over to face him. But I still refused to open my eyes since they were the last, and only, shields I had against him. And the lighting hurt like hell.

"_Look at me Sakura_."

I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes; because there was no way in **hell **I was disobeying _that_ voice.

My eyes were still screaming in pain but I was still able to look Itachi in the face, a very stern and tense face that frankly scared the shit out of me. Oh man, what had I done now?

Itachi studied my appearance for a moment before glaring at me. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

I gulped and shook my head glancing around quickly to take in the hospital room I was obviously in.

He frowned. "What is the last thing you remember Sakura?"

I thought hard about it now since my life was obviously on the line.

"Rage and a voice." I mumbled.

"A voice?" He tilted his head slightly in question.

I nodded slowly. "Yes. A voice, telling me something."

"Was it a person?"

This time I shook my head slowly. "No, this was more like a whisper inside of my head. I remember it started out as a small murmur then built into a roar."

"Do you remember what it was saying?"

I frowned. "No. I seriously can't remember anything after you took me home the other day. Why? What happened Itachi? What did I do?"

But he didn't answer me. He had his head bowed in deep thought with his hands linked in front of his mouth and his elbows on his knees. The thinking pose. Never a good sign.

Oh shit.

"Itachi?"

"You awoke your Sharingan."

I blinked. Then blinked again. Then blinked some more.

"W-what?"

He finally raised his head and looked me in the face.

"You awoke you Sharingan exactly five days ago in your classroom."

My eyes widened to impossible proportions. "The classroom?!"

He nodded. "I take it you don't remember anything of that day so I will tell you what I know. I took you to school and, before leaving you, warned you against confronting Sasuke in any battle physical or vocal. _You_ apparently didn't head my warning and fought with him anyway until the Hokage interfered and separated you two. After that Sasuke said something to you that made you finally snap, awakening your kekkei genkai. The only witnesses are student s who weren't hit by your Genjutsu, and by their accounts it was primarily Sasuke's doing. Regardless of his actions, however, I am none the less vexed at you for _not following orders_."

His dark penetrating glare made me shiver in fear.

I closed my eyes and nodded. I could feel the tears begin to prick at the back of my eyelids. _How did this happen?_ Why couldn't I remember any of this? And what's more, Itachi was so angry at her he wasn't even giving her any reassurances.

Keeping my eyes closed I addressed him. "Itachi?"

"-sama."

I whipped my head up and stared in dread at him. "W-_what?_"

He stared at me with no emotion whatsoever. "-sama. You will address me as Itachi-sama."

Ouch. That one hurt.

Biting my trembling lips I nodded my head in acceptance.

Itachi gave me a once over and sighed. "You will address me as Itachi-sama, but only in the presence of the clan. I'm still your friend Sakura, that hasn't changed."

I heaved a huge sigh of relief that made him smile. But one thing still didn't make sense.

"Itachi, why are you making me call you formerly now?"

He grimaced and glanced away for a minute. The he grimly turned back to me. "Because you struck Sasuke with a very high level Genjutsu. He was trapped in it for three days and is still recovering. The clan isn't holding charges against you since it was your first time using it and you passed out, but they will be paying more attention to you. Thus you must address me properly in the clans presence."

My hands flew to my mouth. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean t-,"but I stopped mid sentence because it all came flooding back.

The fistfight, the Hokage, Naruto and the boys, and then Sasuke's words.

**You should have died in the womb!**

I placed my hands back in my lap and stared at them. These hands of mine, hands of a future kunoichi, had wanted nothing more than to kill Sasuke in the most violent way possible. And it wasn't theses hands that had done it. It was my eyes.

"So you remember now." It was a statement.

"Yes."

"What prompted the awakening?"

I blew out a breath before speaking. "He said I should have died in the womb. Of course that was the tale end of all that he threw at me, but something in me snapped at his words and a voice urged me on. I had wanted nothing more then to kill him in that moment, and me and this other…thing inside of me threw everything we had into a power we knew could hurt him. Possibly kill him. I guess that was the Sharingan then." I scowled and bowed my head. "I am so ashamed of myself right now. I let his words get to me and almost killed him. This is disgraceful."

Itachi nodded. "I agree that you were stupid into letting him goad you and using your awakened Sharingan to harm him. But this other presence of yours worries me. I will have to look into it." And with that he stood.

My arm shot out before I could stop it. "Wait!"

Itachi gave me his full attention.

"Is he okay? Are they…ok?"

He placed one of his hands on top of my head and nodded. "They are all doing fine. No one recalls what kind of Genjutsu they were in, and they don't have nightmares about it. Regardless I want you to know that if people ask you about your Sharingan tell them nothing, understand? I will begin training you myself and you won't have to worry anymore about getting married off. Now that the clan knows you are, in fact, an Uchiha they will undoubtedly let you off and hopefully leave you alone. Now get some more rest Sakura." He pushed my head back down on the pillows.

As he made his way to the sliding door I could have sworn he muttered something along the lines of, "Things have just gotten more complicated." But I could be wrong.

Closing my eyes I allowed the darkness to calmly trickle in and take me to the land of dreams. But not before a small voice whispered, _Sleep for as long as you can, because you're going to need all the sleep you can get Sis._

Hot Damn it's done! That was by far the toughest chapter yet! Way too much dialogue. And I'm sure I forgot to tie in something so if any of you find a story mistake please tell me and I will fix it.

Hoped you like the long chapter and the little cliffy. Heh.

The next chapter will be a few months down the road, so look forward to it.

But the chapter after the next one is the REAL biggy! Hope you enjoy the suspense as much as I do!

Please Review! I like Reviews!


End file.
